xenoblade genesis
by gh152 the 2nd
Summary: tamashii souto was an ordinary teen until he ends up in the game Xenoblade. Now joining up with shulk and the gang he must travel the bionis and help shulk realize his destiny and stop the mechon from taking over the world as he becomes a legend with secrets and danger tamashii will have quite the time trying to prevent major damage to the world as he uses his knowledge of the game


Xenoblade Chronicles: genesis of the legend

summary: tamashii souto was an ordinary teen until he ends up in the game Xenoblade. Now joining up with shulk and the gang he must travel the bionis and help shulk realize his destiny and stop the mechon from taking over the world as he becomes a legend with secrets and danger tamashii will have quite the time trying to prevent major damage to the world as he uses his knowledge of the game's storyline to change it's future even when a startling secret becomes known to him about his past. Now let's change the fate of the world.

Chapter one enter soul!

It was a calm winter morning for tamashii 'soul' souto. The blue haired amber eyed teenage male of eighteen sighed as he walked through the park. It was a nice day to hang out with his friends. Recently he just played through the entire Xenoblade game and was shocked at the storyline for that world. He was meeting up with his friends at the usual arcade to discuss the game he completed. He wore his iconic red trench-coat over a black shirt and blue jeans. He smiled at the replica of the monado on his back. Unlike the monado from the game this one was black and had different symbols then the original the symbols he looked up online and had them engraved on the bulletproof glass in the center of the blade had a unique meaning. They were based on the lunar phases. There was new moon, crescent moon, half moon,quarter moon, full moon, hunter's moon, and wolf for the second to last symbol and finally phase for the last layer.

"i got to thank my friends for helping me make this lunar monado it's like something in me was reunited with it. Like this monado represents the bonds with my friends" said soul as he thought aloud.

He was always a wolf fan. He was always dreaming of raising wolves since he was small. Turned out he was raised by wolves until he was found by officer jack of Shinto japan police department. According to jack soul was not on the records anywhere and thus was adopted by him. Since soul was only two when he was found he didn't know of his past of being raised by wolves until after he was halfway through high school which explained his heightened senses and how he can know what a wolf is thinking. He was able to see in the dark like a wolf and had a good sense of smell and hearing.

His hair was always wild due to that and his reflexes are nothing to laugh at. That's why he chose the symbols of his custom monado to keep in touch with the part of him that was raised by wolves. He smiled at that thought and soon saw the arcade right before him. But he never noticed the vortex that was opened right near the arcade and thus he stepped right on it. He only had time to widen his eyes and yell as he fell through and the vortex closed leaving the street empty as a winter wind blew sending snow over soul's footprints erasing any existence he was here at all.

Soul found himself flying through a tunnel of white and saw images of the intro to xenoblade's history. The tale of the bionis and mechonis.

He soon found himself in a familiar plane and nearby looking at parts was a blond teen in what seemed to be armor with a sword that seemed rusted.

'that's shulk then I got taken into Xenoblade huh my monado vanished! Oh great and if im right it's at the lab now. But first better help shulk there he has no clue that part bis now the shell of a crab' thought soul after checking his back. He jumped down to shulk and just as ryen arrived.

"huh who are you never saw a homs like you before and what's with your clothes" asked ryen.

"names tamashii souto but call me soul I just got here myself and was about to warn your friend that that part is now acting like a shell to one of the creatures around these parts before we wake it up I need something to fight with as my sword seems to have vanished that sword of mine was a memento of my friends and is really important to me" said soul.

"ah say no more what does it look like" asked shulk.

"a black with silver trim version of the monado it is a replica of the real monado my friends helped me make and it is something I treasure as it is a link and symbol of my friendships" said soul.

"that was yours it appeared in the lab just last week well your right you need a weapon if we can get that mechon armor from the crab" said shulk in surprise.

"i can use those broken parts to make a weapon im real good with tools let's see ah knew I had my tool kit on hand" said soul pulling out his tool box from the silver shoulder bag he had on him.

He pulled out the most intact parts from the mechon in the field and constructed a gear hilted sword with the blade resembling the fused form of the swords cloud strife uses in advent children. The handle had a trigger as the hilt was a large gear with two smaller gears acting as the connector of the blade to the hilt. He pulled the trigger and the blade opened and turned into a lance pressing it again while turning the handle it shifted to a gun, pressing the trigger again as he pushed the handle into the hilt and the barrel opened then folded into the hilt as the gear opened and revealed slots for the blades to go. The gear closed once the weapon compacted inside and the gear folded the sides on the middle in different directions forming a rectangular tube with a small trigger and finger guard that soul spun and placed it at his belt loop by the clip he had on it.

"well that surprisingly works I was just guessing with the mechanism there well that cross arment system is finally complete anyway stop gawking we still have to get your friend's part right" asked soul as he stood as he put away his tools.

the trio stood near the mechon armor that was acting as a shell for a crab. Shulk pulled at it and jumped back when a white crab being emerged under it and looked mad. Soul pulled out the tube and spun it around by the trigger guard and pressed the trigger causing the handle to fold out and soul swung it to the side as the hilt unfolded and opened extending the blade into sword format.

Shulk and ryen got their weapons ready as well. Soul started with blocking a claw and shulk went behind to use his back slash art. ryen used his junk drive to slash the distracted crab and soul went to the gun mode of his weapon and charged his shot and pulled the trigger. the bionis crab spun dizzy and shulk used slit edge to defeat the crab. Than a caterpillar emerged from the ground and soul went lance mode on the thing ending it with one stab. He panted as he pulled out the weapon. The corpses of the creatures vanished leaving nothing but small blue orbs and the mechon armor plate shulk wanted. The orbs entered soul's and the others weapons.

"what just happened with those orbs" asked soul.

"they were skill orbs depending on the person if you get enough you get new skills and moves. Also has an odd effect by strengthening the stats of a person. The more you get the more your skills evolve" said shulk.

"each person has a limit of eight they can use at one time" said ryen.

"well then that's a bit odd for me than again never fought before until recently and that means I really need to know what I can do huh" said soul as he blinked at his weapon as he put it away.

"come on let's pick up the sword that appeared in the lab" said shulk.

"yeah besides im wasting by break to get shulk back to the colony" said ryen.

"then let's go I wonder what colony 9 is like" said soul.

"where on bionis did you come from anyway" asked ryen.

"to tell the truth im not from the bionis or mechonis im actually not sure how I got here. Last thing I remember was going for a walk back home then next thing I know im here obviously out of my universe" said soul.

"really what a strange homs you are" said ryen.

"correct term for me is human even though I was raised by wolves for two years of my life" said soul.

"wait if your from another world then how do you know about this world" asked shulk.

"when I fell through a dimensional rift I saw images of your worlds history that somehow placed info in my head besides if the monado really was used by bionis then why is the swords wielded by the two titans still in the two. I mean the monado is to small to be used by such a huge entity in my opinion here" said soul.

"sword valley of course it's where both the blades of bionis and mechonis meet when they killed each other" said shulk as realization hit him.

"my guess is that the monado was made by the bionis in it's last moments to keep the balance of the world for the future. But that also means mechonis might have done the same for the opposite reason created a weapon to be used in the future to destroy bionis. I may not know why I was brought to your world but as long as im here might as well see what this world has in store" said soul.

"well were here colony nine let's head on to the corneal" said ryen.

The trio ran through colony 9 and soon came across a pink haired male in blue armor yelling at a few soldiers.

"that's the corneal? Man I don't want him mad at me" said soul.

"hm oh shulk, ryen just in time who's your new friend never saw him before" said the corneal.

"im tamashii souto shulk has something of mine in the lab and he offered to let me pick it up" said soul.

"ah the black monado been wondering why Dunbar was interested in it if it's yours then you best be careful of it when one of my soldiers picked it up it reacted like the other one" said the corneal.

"that's impossible that monado is just a replica my friends back home helped me make it shouldn't be like the original as I doubt it can generate the energy blade I heard can come out of the monado" said soul surprised.

"that so well it came into contact with the original so maybe the powers in the original got copied over to it but no one is sure what the symbol on it means" said the corneal.

"the phases of the moon and the word wolf that's the eight symbols I placed onto the glass layers when I and my friends made it the first symbol is new moon if what your saying is true then only I can use that monado as it's obvious the monado is sentient and chooses it's wielder" said soul.

"a lunar monado wow you weren't kidding when you said you were raised by vollfs for two years" said ryen.

"i was two when I was found and raised by a defense officer" said soul as he went with the terms of the world as he was sure no one else would believe he was from another world.

"let's get to the lab and turn that mechon armor shulk got into a shield" said ryen.

"right soul im going to need you to show me how you made that spare weapon of yours and how you and your friends made your monado" said shulk.

"sure but I don't think you would be able to build another monado so making another x.a.s. Isn't a problem for me" said soul.

(end chapter)


End file.
